The present invention is directed to driving methods for color display devices. The methods can greatly reduce complexity of the active matrix backplane used for this type of display devices.
In order to achieve a color display, color filters are often used. The most common approach is to add color filters on top of black/white sub-pixels of a pixellated display to display the red, green and blue colors. The biggest disadvantage of such a technique is that the white level is normally substantially less than half of that of a black and white display, rendering it an unacceptable choice for display devices, such as e-readers or displays that need well readable black-white brightness and contrast.